Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Even Demon Girls
by Ivy Lilly Malfoy Snape
Summary: When two teenage girls get in over their heads, there is only one person willing to save them- one Sebastian Michaelis. Now time has caught up with the twins and they have to try hard not to reveal their demon selves. Will they succeed without annoying their fatherly Sebastian?
1. Prologue

"Do you have to go, Dad?" Devon Blake asked, tugging on his father's work pants. Devon hated it when his father had to go away on business. Unfortunately, there was little the nine-year-old boy could do about it. Even his mother, Danielle, couldn't make Nathan- Devon's father- stay.

"Yes, Devon." Nathan sighed. "I'll be back, okay? Just like I always am. Maybe when I get back we can play catch in the yard, okay?"

"Yeah!" Devon agreed enthusiastically.

"Kaiden." Nathan addressed his older son. "Be good for your mother, understand?"

"Yes, dad." Kaiden sighed. He always got this warning when his father went out of town.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young man. If I hear you caused any trouble when I get back, we'll have words, got it?"

"Yes, dad." Kaiden satisfied Nathan, and he picked up his suitcase before kissing his wife on the cheek and murmuring a quick 'Love you.' The driver from the company he worked for him in the entryway,and took his bag before opening the door of the black SUV.

"Alright, boys." Danielle forced a smile and wrapped her arms around her sons. "Who wants some toaster strudels before Mommy has to go to work?"

"I do, I do!" Devon shouted, and Kaiden just nodded before they headed into the kitchen.

Back in Nathan's rented SUV, the business man made a call.

"Is everything ready?... Good. Excellent."

Elsewhere in the world- or rather, not in the world at all, twin sisters Hadwyn and Darnelle Alden were playing their favorite game- who can annoy the other the most.

"I'm bored." Hadwyn sighed, looking over at her sister.

"So? What do you want to do then?" Darnelle scoffed.

"I don't know, you pick, you're the younger sister."

"You're the older sister, you pick."

"I'm the oldest, and I say that you pick."

"You're only two minutes older than me." Darnelle protested.

"I'm still older."

Hadwyn and Darnelle were sixteen, though they'd been sixteen a lot longer than most people spent being sixteen. They were waiting- waiting for something to do, waiting for someone to call for them, waiting for someone who needed their assistance- waiting, just... waiting.

"I don't care if you're older. You're not the boss of me."

"Technically I am. The oldest is in charge."

"The oldest can suck it."

"Well, then fine. I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Anymore ever?"

"Never ever again. Shit. Starting now, I mean."

"You say that at least once a week. Or whatever."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

"You're still talking to me." Darnelle teased.

Hadwyn stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"There you go."

Hadwyn rolled her eyes, and for a few minutes, it was silent. "Meow?"

"Meow."

"Meow? Meow. Meow?"

"Meow meow meow meow."

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow."

"Mew."

"Mew?"

"Mew." Darnelle agreed.

"I'm bored." Hadwyn sighed.

"There's nothing I can do about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm younger than you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It did ten minutes ago."

"Well, I wasn't as bored as I am now."

"Well, figure something out."

"Why don't you figure something out?"

"Because I'm not bored. Well, I am, but I'm content."

This response prompted another eye roll. "Sure."

"Go grab a notebook and some pens if you're so bored."

"Why don't you do that? You are the youngest. You should do my bidding. Besides, it's your idea."

"Hmmmmmmm naw."

"Fine. I will, but don't expect me to share."

"Of course not. We're not mature or anything." Darnelle rolled her eyes at her sister. They'd been born some time in the 1600s, only to be persecuted as witches and burned at the stake. Since then, they'd spent a long time in hell, and only about 50 years earlier had they been promoted to the status of 'Demon.' Of course, Darnelle had always considered her sister a demon.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"I'd like to see you try." Darnelle scoffed.

"Maybe I will!"

"Do it then!"

"Fine! I will!" Before Hadwyn could take a step closer to them, they were slammed out of their reality and into a cool dark basement.

"Woah."

_Look. _Hadwyn motioned to two figures in the darkness, who clearly couldn't see anything in the dark.

_We got called? But the fight was just getting good._

_Shush. I wonder what they want. They don't seem entirely aware that we're here._

_No, they don't._

_Well, what should we do about this?_

One of the boys looked frantically in the dark, even though he couldn't see anything. "Who's there?"

_That's our cue._ Hadwyn grinned at her sister.

_I do believe it is._ Darnelle grinned, creating a ball of fire in her palm. "Only us."


	2. One, No TWO Hellishly Good Butlers

"Mom." Nine-year-old Devon whined. "I don't want to go to work with you."

"Devon, we can't get a babysitter in time. I know it's no fun, so you should bring a book or something along, okay?"

"Mom, it's not fair. Why can't we just stay home? I'm ten, I can watch the two of us." Kaiden frowned.

"Boys, I'm sorry. Your father is away on business and I'm sorry, but you are coming with me."

"Mom! That's so unfair!" Ten-year-old Kaiden Blake crossed his arms across his chest in a form of protest. His light green eyes glowered at his mother for a moment before giving up, knowing it was pointless. "Fine. Whatever."

Danielle sighed. "Come on, boys, we'd better get going." She loaded her sons into her car before driving to the jewelry store she worked at.

"Why does Dad work all the time?" Kaiden grumbled. "I don't like it here."

"He works all the time so that we can afford nice things, Kaiden."

"That's what you do."

"His work pays for more than mine does."

"Sure. It still doesn't explain why he's gone all the time." Kaiden frowned, his dark brown hair flopping into his eyes.

"He goes away on business." Devon explained.

"So?" Kaiden scolded his younger brother, Kaiden's light green eyes avoiding his brother's dark green ones. "That's no excuse."

"He could lose his job, sweetie."

"So?"

"Then we would be out on the streets."

"He could at least be home more often."

"He's home as often as he can be, Kaiden."

"_Sure_ he is."

"Kaiden, I don't want to hear one more word against your father, do you understand?"

"Mom, how can you stand up for him? He's never home, and if he is, he's drunk!"

"That's enough!" She cried, before sighing. "That's enough."

Kaiden frowned again. "But-"

Danielle pulled into her parking space. "Please. Mommy is very tired, and she needs you to behave today, alright?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, mom." Kaiden rolled his eyes. Danielle sighed and got out of the car, and so did the boys. She wrapped her arms around them.

"I love you. I'm sorry your father isn't home more often."

"I love you too." Kaiden sighed. "How long are you working today?"

"I managed to get a shorter shift today, so I'll only be working for an hour."

"Then can we go out to eat?" Kaiden smiled.

"Of course." Danielle smiled down at her boys.

"Yay!" Kaiden grinned. They walked into the store, and the boys sat in the back while Danielle worked the counter. Suddenly, two masked (and armed) robbers burst into the store.

Danielle did her best to keep her cool. "How can I help you?" She smiled.

"Give us everything you have." One of them said in an overly gruff robber voice.

"I'm sorry, that's not possible."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because, it's not yours. I'm going to kindly ask you to leave."

"Kindly? I think you're in no position to ask us to leave." The man waved his gun at her.

Danielle held up her hands. "You're making a mistake. A daylight robbery? You'll never get away with this."

"And why won't we?"

"The police are already on their way. Not only do we have cameras, but I'll testify."

"Oh you will, will you?"

"Yes. So leave, and we won't press charges."

"You won't press charges?" He teased.

"No, so leave while you still can."

"I should leave? How about this, you give me the money, and the jewelry, and I'll leave."

"How about you leave, and then you don't spend your life in prison?"

"Hmmm... Tempting offer, but no. How about you give me what I want, then I don't have to kill you?"

"Tempting offer, but you don't want blood on your hands, do you?"

The man smiled and shrugged. "Why don't we just end the chatter and give me the money? Only the money."

"Not even the money."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not yours. Now get out of my shop!"

"Make me." He raised the gun and didn't hesitate to shoot. "Damn, she was annoying." Devon, who had been hiding in the back with Kaiden, screamed.

"MOM!"

"You idiot." Kaiden hissed in his brother's ear, covering his brother's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Someone else here?" The other robber asked.

"I dunno. There shouldn't be. He said that it'd only be her." the man looked down at the woman he'd just shot, her blood seeming onto the floor. "Maybe. Go check." Kaiden pulled Devon into a corner to hide from the men.

As one of the robbers began to collect jewelry, the other went to go see if there was anyone else in the building. As he got closer, Devon began panicking, though he tried to keep quiet. Stopping to collect money, the robber burst into the room where the two boys were. Shocked to see two little kids in the room, the man instinctively raised his gun at them.

"Who are you?" Devon looked at Kaiden, as if to say _You're the older one. Answer him._

"Who are you?" Kaiden answered. Devon smiled at his brother's sass.

"I'm the man holding a gun at your face. Try again."

"Nobody." Devon answered.

The robber's gun moved to Devon's head. "Oh really?" He teased.

"Leave us alone."

"Do you know why we're here?"

"No." Devon lied.

"I think you do." The man narrowed his eyes. "So let's try again. "Do you know why we're here?"

"I told you, we don't know!"

"Liar!" the man slapped Devon across the face.

"Hey! Don't touch my brother!" Kaiden shouted.

"Yeah!" Devon agreed, placing his hand over the red mark growing on his cheek.

"Brothers? Now what would two little boys be doing in the back of a jewelry store? I'd wager a guess that was your mother out there, wasn't it?" Devon sat silent, glaring at the man. "Oh, it was. Hmm." The man smiled crookedly, then called his partner in crime into the room. When the other man walked into the room, Devon shrunk into Kaiden.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Kaiden asked quietly.

"Well, we're going to let you go home, of course." Devon sighed in relief. He could see his mother's blood trickling along the floor in the hallway.

"In itty bitty pieces." The other added. "Unless, of course, you do everything we say." Devon didn't mean to, but he whimpered.

"What do you want from us?" Kaiden demanded. Devon glanced at the door, trying to decide if making a run for it was plausible.

"If you do what we say, we won't have a problem, and you can go home soon. Now, we want you to come with us, unless you want to join your mommy there."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

Devon exchanged a look with Kaiden. "Should we?"

"He'll kill us if we don't." Kaiden said slowly.

"Is dying worth it? I promise, it'll hurt." Devon stood up with Kaiden.

"Fine, we'll go with you. But you can't hurt my brother," Kaiden frowned.

"Fine, fine," The robber- turned murderer and now kidnapper- sneered. The boys followed the men out to their getaway vehicle.

"Get in, keep quiet, and do anything else, I'll shoot you." The boys got in the car quickly but carefully, both just about ready to cry.

"Drive." One of the robbers snapped at the other, turning around to point a gun at the boys. "We're just going to go out of the way and count out money, is all."

"Why won't you let us go?"

"We just need to count our profits, that's all."

Devon leaned into Kaiden quietly.

"That's all?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah." The driver nodded.

The robbers didn't say anything more until they arrived where they'd planned on going. "Alright, boys, out. No funny business."

Devon opened the side door and crawled out before Kaiden. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry. They promised not to hurt you, okay?"

"Did I say you could talk?" One of the robbers snapped.

"You're mean," Devon frowned.

"I try." The robber grinned.

"Why'd you kill our mom?"

"Why'd she not just give over the money?"

"Because it's not your money."

"It's not yours either."

"No, it belongs to the store."

"Then why can't I have it?"

"Because you're jerks."

"Come on." The other robber growled, grabbing Devon's arm forcibly and dragged him inside.

"You said you wouldn't hurt my brother!" Kaiden snapped.

"Now, both of you go downstairs, and shut up, and I won't have to use this." He pointed his gun at Devon. "Get downstairs. Now." Devon's eyes filled with tears as he ran downstairs.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." Kaiden frowned.

"And I said nothing about not hurting you." The robber pushed Kaiden down the basement stairs, and the boy tumbled down in the dark as the robber slammed shut the door.

"Kaiden!"

"I'm fine." Kaiden groaned, trying to find his brother in the dark. Devon reached his hand out and grabbed Kaiden's.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. As long as you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"They aren't going to bring us home."

"But… They said…"

"They lied. They killed mom, and they are holding us captive. Why do you think they told us everything?"

"I… I don't know."

"They aren't just going to send us home after this. We could tell the police."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it, alright? I'll find a way out." Kaiden sighed.

From upstairs, the robbers began arguing. Devon nodded and looked around, but it was too dark to see.

"I bet they're arguing about what to do with us. They didn't expect to become kidnappers too."

"Or murderers."

"Don't think about that."

"Dad's gonna be mad when he comes home."

"If he comes home."

"He's gotta come home."

"What if he doesn't? What if we don't?" Kaiden sighed, reaching for his brother in the dark. Devon grabbed his brother's hand, careful not to let go.

"Dad wouldn't leave us. As soon as he hears that mom's…"

"Dad? You think dad cares? He's never home."

"He's the only chance we have."

"He's not a good chance." Kaiden sighed. "We'll be fine."

"Okay. I trust you."

"I promise." Devon nodded and tried to listen to what the men were arguing about.

"They know too much! You idiot, we should have just shot them at the store!"

"And leave a bigger mess?!"

"Now they know too much!"

If Devon could see, he would've searched Kaiden's eyes for any sign of hope.

"We'll be fine." Kaiden was hoping that his brother would believe him. "They're just petty criminals. They don't know what to do."

"Okay." Devon nodded.

"If we just leave them down there, they'll starve!"

"Would you rather just shoot them?"

"They're going to kill us." Devon sighed.

"Don't think like that. We'll be fine. You're going to be fine."

"What about you?"

"I... I'll be fine too. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Okay? I promise?"

Devon nodded. "Good. Because I don't want to make it out of here if you don't."

"You're getting out of here."

"And so are you."

"Dad will take care of you, okay? I know he will, when I get you out."

"You promised you'd get out too. Dad's a jerk."

"I know what I promised, I'm just saying if I don't."

"Don't talk like that. We're both going to be okay."

"You weren't thrown down a flight of stairs." Kaiden said without thinking, then sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... You have to be alright. You're going to get out of here."

"Kaiden…"

"Devon, you're getting out of here." Kaiden promised. "No matter what."

"But Kaiden…"

"No buts, okay? I'm your brother, and I'm older, so what I say goes."

Devon stuck his tongue out at Kaiden. "Only a year. Not even, only nine months."

"And that's all that's needed." Kaiden laughed.

"You're stupid." Devon teased.

"But I'm older, so being stupid doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Whatever." Kaiden chuckled. "You're still younger."

Devon giggled, even though their situation was impossible.

"You'll be fine." Kaiden nodded.

"Okay."

"I promise."

"I believe you."

"Good." Kaiden tried to keep his brother optimistic, but he honestly had no idea how to get them out of there, and his whole body ached from falling down the stairs. The men continued bickering upstairs, and Devon decided that they were far enough away and sufficiently distracted to try and sneak out.

"Come on."

"Devon, what are you doing?"

"They aren't paying attention to us. If we can be quiet…"

"No, Devon, don't. Please, you could get hurt."

"It's as good a chance as any."

"I... I'll go check, okay? I'll see if it's okay to try and escape. But stay here until I tell you to come up, alright?"

"But you're hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt too."

"That's dumb."

"I'm serious." Kaiden sighed. "I'll tell you if you can come up."

"Fine." Devon sighed.

Kaiden shakily made his way to the top of the steps, the only proof of his actual going up there was the creaking of the steps, and he tried to open the door. Finding it was locked, he turned around to face where his brother was, down below him. "It's locked." He whispered.

"Okay. Come back down." Devon whispered back. Kaiden took a step down, but as he did the robbers swung open the door, sending him head over heels- down the stairs. The robbers, having heard the door knob, had come to investigate.

"I thought we said to be good little boys and behave. It won't be much longer now."

"KAIDEN!" Devon rushed to his brother's side. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's... fine." Kaiden said weakly.

"Keep quiet!" The robber snapped, before pulling the door shut once more.

Devon flipped off the door, hoping the robber would see it. "We're never getting out of here."

"Don't... say that."

"Kaiden, you know it's true."

"Devon... Don't be like that. You'll be fine." Kaiden sighed, trying to hold back tears. "You're going to get out of here, you have to."

"But what about you? Kaiden, we're not going to survive."

"Don't say that!" Kaiden snapped. "Devon, you can't say that."

"Dad doesn't care about us. Even if we make it, he won't take care of us."

"He'll take care of you. He likes you. Dad does care, in his own way."

"You said earlier that he's gone all the time! He doesn't care, Kaiden!"

"He doesn't care about ME!" Kaiden shot back. "It's me, it's why he's gone all the time. He doesn't care about me."

"Shut up, Kaiden. We're both going to be okay."

"Devon..."

"I mean it!"

"Devon, please, keep your voice down, you don't want them to come down here."

"Promise me you'll make it."

"I... I'll try, okay? Promise me you'll make it?"

"I'll try."

"You will make it."

"Fine."

"I mean it. You have to."

"Fine."

"Say you will. You will make it out of this. Under any means necessary."

"Okay, I'll make it."

"Good."

"You're an idiot." Devon scoffed.

"But I'm also... Your brother." Kaiden smiled at his brother, though he knew Devon couldn't see it.

"Kaiden…"

"Which means you're stuck with me, alright?"

"Okay. I don't mind being stuck with you."

"And despite you being constantly annoying, you're pretty cool... for a little brother."

"You're not bad… for a big brother."

"I would hope so." Kaiden laughed.

"Do you really think we'll get out of here?"

"I... I would like to say yes."

"Okay. I believe you."

"I'm glad you do."

"I don't really have much choice."

"Yeah, well, I don't care." Devon stuck his tongue out at his brother. "It's dark."

"Yeah. You're not afraid, are you?"

"Me, afraid?" Kaiden scoffed. "Naw. You?"

"No, of course not."

"No?"

"Shut up."

"Not afraid any monster is gonna come out of the dark?" He teased.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kaiden, I'm sure."

"Sure you're sure?"

"Shut up, Kaiden."

"You going to make me?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, go ahead."

"No, it wouldn't be fair. You're hurt."

"Oh, fine. Later then?"

"Fine." The boys sat in silence for a few more hours, listening for the men to come down and let them out. The men, however, didn't seem to have any desire to come get them, and only faint shuffling and occasional arguments showed that the men were still there at all.

This caused Devon to get frustrated. "We're never getting out of here!"

"Don't say that. I already told you, if anyone is getting out of here, it's you."

"No, it's useless!" Devon cred, though quietly. Silently, he asked anyone who would listen to come help them.

He expected angels.

Of course, that's not what he got.

In the dark, it was easy for demon sisters Hadwyn and Darnelle to see, but the boys could only make out blurry shapes.

"Who's there?" Kaiden asked quietly.

"Only us." Darnelle answered, creating a ball of fire in the palm of her hand.

"You called for us, after all." Hadwyn added. The sudden light in the room illuminated the faces of two teenage girls.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" Hadwyn laughed. "We're here to help you. Or, we could just... go."

"You did call for us, didn't you?"

"Uh..." Kaiden stammered. "No. We didn't. Who are you anyway?" He demanded, skeptical. He wasn't going to trust anyone, especially when his brother's life was at stake.

"Well, that's sort of for you to decide."

"How did you get here? Every way out is locked." Kaiden frowned.

"Magic, of course." Darnelle scoffed.

"Ma-magic?" Kaiden laughed.

Hadwyn smiled. "Looks like you've taken quite a beating, there. Maybe I could fix that up for you."

"Are you a doctor?" Devon asked.

"_MAYYYYBBBBEEEEEE_, I can help you." Hadwyn shrugged.

"Should we help them?" Darnelle teased.

"Hmmm... Well, they have to ask for our help." Hadwyn grinned at her sister. "Now, do you boys want help or not?"

From upstairs, the shouting of the kidnappers resumed again. "He didn't mention kids! This job was supposed to be easy!"

"Calm down, do you think he lied to us?!"

Devon glanced at his brother, and the flame in Darnelle's palm grew brighter.

"How did you get in here?" Kaiden repeated.

"Magic." Darnelle repeated. "Like this." Darnelle tossed the fire up in the air and caught it.

"How about this..." Hadwyn paused to make sure both boys and her sister were listening, "Why don't we have me talk to the older of the two of you, and my sister over there can talk to the younger brother? Then we can talk about what we can do to help you get out of here, alright?"

"Agreed."

Kaiden looked questionably at the girl in front of him.

"Now that we can talk like civilized, older siblings, let's talk," Hadwyn grinned, her eyes becoming demonic red for a moment.

"But... I don't even know who you are."

"I'm you rescuer. Obviously. Now, I can make a deal with you. I will help you accomplish one goal, and until you complete it, I will faithfully serve by your side. However..."

"What do you get out of it?" Kaiden frowned.

"In exchange for my servitude- however long it may be- I get something from you. Once we make this deal- this contract- you cannot break our deal or back out of it. I get what you owe me, once I've done all you ask of me."Hadwyn absentmindedly played with her blonde ponytail as she spoke, "In the time between then, I will do everything you say- even if I do not agree or approve. All you need to do is simply state an order, and I shall do so. I-"

"What is it you want from me?" Kaiden demanded.

"Well, I simply want your soul." Hadwyn waited for his reaction.

"Now, what's your name?" Darnelle sat down in front of the younger boy.

"D-Devon."

"Hello, Devon." She smiled, the effect somewhat creepy in the limited light.

"Who are you?"

"Well, that all depends on who you want me to be. For the moment, I'm your rescuer. But you need to make contract with me if you want me to stay your rescuer."

"Now, what is it you'd like me to do?" Hadwyn grinned.

"I... Want you to... Get me out of here." Kaiden stammered.

"Oh really? Well, then you'll be an easy meal," By now, Hadwyn's eyes were those of her demon form. "Second Choice?"

"Uh... Find out who killed my mom, then."

"Obviously the two men who are upstairs, discussing the money, how they kidnapped you, and murder. Yours, I'm afraid. Would you like a third try?"

Devon looked at Darnelle. "What do you mean contract?"

"I mean, you need to demand something of me, and then when I complete it, you'll pay me."

"I don't have any money."

"I mean your soul."

"My... Soul?"

"Exactly. Nothing big." She forced the flame to go brighter. "So, do we have a deal," she waved her hand over it and it went out. "Or not?"

"We do." Devon nodded. Darnelle took the boy's wrist.

"Now," Hadwyn grinned, "What is it you would like?"

"I got it," Kaiden looked up. "Protect us... Protect us until we find out what really happened to our mom."

"Do you agree, Devon?" Darnelle asked the younger brother.

"Yes."

"And we get your souls after, as promised?" Hadwyn confirmed, and Kaiden nodded.

"Sure. Whatever. Do we have a deal?" Kaiden frowned.

"All that's left is the contract seal," Hadwyn's eyes turned the red that matched those of her demonic form. She grabbed Kaiden's left wrist, and the mark of their contract seared into his skin, the identical mark appearing on the palm of Hadwyn's left hand, since she was left dominant. Minus the pain, of course. The same happened for Darnelle and Devon, and both of the boys let out screams of boys' cries of pain from having the seal burned into their skin caused the kidnappers on the floor above to fall silent.

"Shit," Hadwyn frowned. "Do you want them to hear you?!"

"What was that?!" Kaiden cried. "That hurt! Who are you? What are you?"

"We're simply hellishly good-"

"On second thought, I don't want to know," Kaiden interrupted his new... demonic slave. "What are your names?"

"What would you like to call us?" Hadwyn smiled, though she was focusing on the lack of noise upstairs.

"What do you mean? We get to choose what to call you?" Kaiden asked.

"We are but your humble servants. Call us what you shall like, and that is the name we will go by," Hadwyn answered, "What is it you'd like our names to be?" _They're going to come downstairs._

_I know. Keep it together. _"How about it, Devon?"

"I like Bethany," Devon shrugged. "But how will you explain your sudden appearance? And you're British."

"Bethany? Hmmm..." Hadwyn smiled at her sister. "What do you think, Bethy?" She didn't wait for her sister to say anything before answering the questions that Devon had asked. "Well, I suppose we could always say we are your cousins from London, right?"

"Or our girlfriends," Kaiden smirked, "but cousins work, I'm thinking Emily. Our British cousins Emily and Bethany."

"Emily and Bethany. Nice, strong names."

"I do agree," Hadwyn nodded. "Now..." She heard the door at the top of the stairs open. One of the robbers crept down the stairs, carefully.

"You two alright?" He asked, slightly concerned. Then he spotted the girls. "Who the hell are you?"

Darnelle-Bethany- Stood and faced him, blocking Devon. "Doesn't matter."

"Now, now, Bethy, calm down. We can't kill them yet. They still might be of use to us," Emily grinned.

"I doubt it."

"Hmmm... Very true.. Alright, let's kill them."

"Which one would you like, Em?"

"Hmm... You can have the one who is right here. I'll take the one coming downstairs. It'll be fun. Let's race?"

"Of course." She nodded at her sister and they raced up the stairs, each killing their prey. Of course, the girls had momentarily forgotten the boys they had just made deals with, and had also forgotten how young they were. Darnelle won, though Hadwyn had given her an advantage.

"There, done."

Emily grinned and licked some of the blood off of her right hand, then placed a bloody business card into her pocket. "Now that that's taken care of, shall we bring you home?" She smiled, and Kaiden stared at her in shock.

Devon took a shaky step back as Bethany stepped forward and offered her hand to the boy.

"Don't be shy."

"We did make a contract, didn't we?" Emily smirked. "You're stuck with us now."

"Exactly. So let's get you two home."

"What.. what did... did you do to them?" Kaiden stammered.

"We took care of them." Bethany replied simply.

"_Obviously_." Emily scoffed. "Let's go before you two cause any more trouble." Devon placed his hand in Bethany's and they climbed to the top floor. Emily just looked at Kaiden. "Thrown down the stairs twice in one day? How exciting."

"How do we know you're not bad guys?"

"You made a contract. It's 's your name, anyway?"

Kaiden frowned, but all he said was, "Kaiden. Come on, let's go."

Through extremely fast demon running, and navigation from the boys, they were quickly on their way to the house. When they arrived at the house, Emily knocked lightly on the door to the Blake home, and Nathan- Mr. Blake- answered the door.

"Boys! I heard what happened to your mother. I came home right away, I thought you'd be home-" Mr. Blake seemed more concerned that the boys hadn't been home and hardly concerned about what had happened to his wife, "-were you at a friend's house?"

"No," Kaiden said bluntly, wincing in pain as Emily frowned.

"We were with mom. We were kidnapped," Devon answered quietly, looking at the ground.

"Wha-What? You normally get a babysitter to watch you. Are you alright?" Mr. Blake stammered.

"They're fine," Emily snapped. "And the kidnappers are dead."

Mr. Blake froze for a moment, then seemed to notice the girls for the first time. "Who are you?"

"They're our new cousins, Bethany and Emily," Devon smiled at his father.

"We'll explain in a few minutes," Bethany offered. "Perhaps the boys should get to bed?"

"Now wait just a minute, who are you, and since when do you make decisions about my sons?"

"Since they traded their souls to make a deal with us. _Duh_," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Night dad," Kaiden said coldly, pushing past his father to go to the room he shared with Devon. Devon followed his older brother, but he was smiling, happy to be home. He hugged his father before following after Kaiden, calling, "Kaiden, wait for me!"

The girls waited until the boys were out of earshot (so that the boys wouldn't overhear, the girls could hear from miles away), and then turned to the boys' father.

"Perhaps we should come in and talk about this?" Bethany suggested.

"Or else we can just break in. That's more fun anyway," shrugged Emily. "We're your sons' new... well, one could say demon butlers, but our cover as cousins makes more sense. We've made a contract with them that states that we will serve them faithfully and do as they wish no matter what they wish until they find out the truth behind what truly happened to their mother, and to protect them until then. Once they've achieved said goal... well, we get to eat their souls, and they die, isn't that exciting?"

"Come in." Mr. Blake commanded, hoping the neighbors hadn't heard what the seemingly sixteen-year-old girl had said.

"Thank you," Bethany nodded, and he brought them to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, we don't eat human food much. Mainly just human souls. _What_?" She asked her sister, who was rolling her eyes. "It's true, isn't it?"

After a bit more explaining about who and what they really were, and why they were there, Mr. Blake informed the girls that there was one guest room that they could stay in while everything was getting worked out.

"Sorry, you'll have to share the room," Mr. Blake didn't seem too sorry, he seemed worried. Although, in retrospect, he had lost his wife and his sons had been kidnapped and now he had two demons living his house- and all in one afternoon, so he had every right to be worried.

"Meh, don't worry about it," Emily rolled her eyes, "In _our_ time, up to four people would sleep in a bed at a time, in a typical household. It just made sense."

The man brought them to their room, and they entered the room, with a gracious smile. It wasn't much, but then again, neither was hell, so they didn't really care. Bethany sat down on the bed and Emily stood in the doorway, about to shut the door. As she did, she seemed to remember something, and she smiled.

"Oh, and Mr. Blake," Hadwyn- no, Emily- smiled at him politely. "Just so you know, we don't sleep, but don't worry, we won't bother you. Oh, and by the way, one of the kidnappers had this in his pocket." She held up a business card of Mr. Blake, to show him, then flipped it over, placing it into the palm of his hand. "We know you hired them to kill your wife, and make it look like an accident. We also know about the affair. Don't worry, we won't tell the boys. We won't tell anyone. But just so you know..." She grinned, her eyes changing to the demonic red of her demon form, "We work for your sons. And we'll do anything to get their souls. Anything."

With that, she shut the door.


	3. TGIF Or Maybe Not

Last period on a Friday is torture enough. But when last period on a Friday turns out to be _Geometry_, it's even worse. Bethany and Emily sat at the small cluster of four desks pushed together to table what could be interpreted as a table- in the back of the classroom, right in front of the teacher's desk. No one else joined the twins but that was all right with them.

As per usual, the two girls had finished their class work in a matter of minutes {it was NOT their first time in tenth grade, after all}- leaving them the rest of the period to do as they wanted. Which meant making intricate designs with the protractors and compasses they had been given for the daily class work. And, of course, they watched their charges at the next 'table' over, which was a cluster of six desks.

"This is stupid," Kaiden frowned. "What's the point? Why do we even need to know geometry? Do we need geometry in life?"

Rather than entertain the boy and give him the answer that he wanted, the two girls chorused, "Yes." Which caused him to roll his eyes as the teacher collected the girls' work.

"Kaiden, just shut up and do your work," Devon said quietly. He was sitting across from his brother, and he was facing the girls so he could see their annoyance. "It doesn't matter if you need it in life or not, okay? Just do the work."

Upon this comment, the teacher launched into an 'explanation', about how geometry was useful in life; since she had heard the boy's talking.

Once the teacher walked away, Kaiden grumbled, "Why does she only rant to us?" The '_us_' to whom he was referring to meant the only boys in the class- Kaiden, Devon, and their friends. The six of them sat at the cluster of six desks in the back of the room. There was a small table to the right of them, behind Devon, where two popular girls sat, endlessly flirting with the boys. The two clusters, of four desks each, in front of the table were filled with other groups of popular friends who cared more about the daily gossip than the work they were supposed to be doing. There was another group of six desks, which was in front of the like set of desks behind it. The cluster of six desks that was at the front of the room- meaning to say that it was in front of the boys' table- had only five people there. They were all friends, but mainly kept to themselves. The teacher's other desk was at the front of the room, directly in front of that group of six desks- and in front of the whiteboard the teacher used so very often. (She would typically ask Emily or Bethany to erase the board. Emily didn't mind doing so because she like the teacher, and on top of that, she liked to be able to erase the board for the teacher so she could erase every single mark left by the markers that stained the board. It didn't bother the teacher, so she only roughly erased them, which bothered the demon girl.) The only other cluster of desks had four desks, in front of where Bethany and Emily sat. There were four people sitting at that group of desks, all of which gossiped all class, annoying Bethany and Emily to no end.

"Because she's_ sexist_," Brian- one of the boys at the table, sitting next to Devon, Kaiden and Devon's friend- answered, as if it was painfully obvious, "Duh."

"Be nice," Emily mused, though mainly to herself and her sister, because no one could have heard.

"She favors girls to guys," Devon sighed, "So what?"

"I hear her favoritism extends out of the classroom," Jon whispered, trying to keep quiet though the teacher had left the room to go get the class' tests from the previous week, which were at her desk in the math teachers' office.

"Oh yeah, she's totally lesbian. I heard her say something about a wife," Paul continued.

"Oh, totally. It's obvious." Chris smirked. Jon sat next to Brian, though his desk faced towards the middle of the group of desks. Paul sat beside Kaiden, and Chris sat next to Jon, hi desk also facing towards the middle.

"Could you say that a bit nicer?" Bethany rolled her eyes. "Perhaps… 'Batting for the other team'? Geez."

The teacher returned to the classroom, and the gossip session ended. Out of the class of twenty-seven, only six of the students were boys- Kaiden, Devon, Chris, Brian, Paul, and Jon.

"If these two are already done, the rest of you should be done too!" The teacher pointed at Bethany and Emily as an example. Which, of course, didn't help the girls make any friends, but they weren't too concerned about making friends. They were more focused on helping Kaiden and Devon, so that the girls could eat their souls. Nothing much, but friends weren't a part of that whole plan.

Kaiden turned around in his seat to glare at his demon- Emily- and she smiled politely at him. He groaned and turned back around. Devon looked past his brother at the two demons and they waved at him for a second before returning to their designs, making Devon continue his class work.

Honestly, Bethany didn't understand why they all insisted on socializing before actually getting work done. There was a time and place, obviously. She stared at her design, fighting the urge to try and set it on fire. Since they'd been forced to go to school, she'd had to use her powers less and less. She was, after all, a witch, and fire was her faction. She still light candles, and small things like that, but nothing huge. She hadn't caused a forest fire in a long time. She was thinking about this when the bell rang. She packed her bag and Devon's with alarming speed, and the four of them left the room.

Emily and Bethany didn't see the point in Kaiden and Devon being all social-like between the last bell of the day and getting on the bus. If they missed the bus, they'd have to call their father to pick them up, and he didn't really appreciate that. It was when Kaiden and Devon were talking to their friends that the girls noticed the disgruntled boy approaching.

Though neither girl knew his name, they recognized him from several of their classes. More importantly, they knew him from their biology class. He was holding a test- the test from Biology that the class had taken a week earlier. The girls had passed with flying colours, but that was to be expected. Kaiden had studied in class with this boy for the test, though they mainly talked about which girls in the tenth grade they found attractive. Since it was the night before the test, that evening Bethany and Emily had forced the boys to study, resulting in the brothers getting nearly perfect scores. While this clearly-now-upset boy from their biology class had gotten nearly perfect incorrect answers, which is to say, he failed.

"Hey, Kaiden!" the boy called, and Kaiden turned. "I hear you got an A on the Bio test last week!"

"A minus," Kaiden corrected. "But yeah, why?"

"Well, you see, we studied together, so how did you get a better score than me?" the boy demanded.

"I studied at home. Really studied," Kaiden scoffed. "Sorry about your F, dude."

The boy growled, and then the boy's fist swung toward Kaiden. For a moment, it seemed Kaiden would take the hit. Suddenly, Emily was between them, catching the boy's fist in her hand and curling her fingers around his fist to trap his hand. In rage, he used his other hand- his non-dominant hand- to try and hit Emily, but she caught that fist too. She pushed his backwards a few feet, and he tried to hit her again. She blocked his attack with her forearm, and then pushed him backwards a few more feet via his forehead with her non-dominant hand.

Emily's eyes becoming red and demonic, she narrowed her eyes. "Is there a problem here?" She ignored the other students gathering to see how this petty-argument-turned-fight would end.

"Yeah, now there is!" He tried to lunge past her to hit Kaiden, but Emily kicked the back of his knee, causing him to cripple to the ground. Emily walked to face him, and looked down at him, smiling sweetly- her eyes now back to normal- slightly amused.

"I'll ask you one. More. Time. Is there a problem here?"

"No," the boy growled as an administrator approached them.

"You two, my office, now."

What the boy said next made Kaiden frown, but whatever Kaiden thought, he kept to himself. "Kaiden, the next time you do a shitty thing to a friend, face the consequences, and fight your own fights. Don't make your cousin- a girl- do it for you."


	4. Annoying Siblings

"All I did was defend myself. I didn't even hurt him! I could have. I wanted to break his arm, and I could have, without even touching him!" Emily hissed to her sister. They had been picked up by Mr. Blake, and were sitting in the two seats in the middle row of the minivan; Bethany on the left and Emily on the right. Devon sat in the back row behind Bethany, while Kaiden rode shotgun.

"What is wrong with you?! You know Angelique works very hard to keep you kids provided with healthy means and nice clothes, but she works all day to get the money to do so, and all she asks in return is for _family_, and for me to pick up Preston and Abbie!" Mr. Blake didn't keep his anger from the teenagers. Angelique was Mr. Blake's second wife- the wife he married a month after Danielle's funeral.

"Who_ cares _about Preston and Abbie?! Why can't they ride the buses like the rest of us?" Kaiden scoffed. Preston and Abbie were Kaiden and Devon's half-siblings; Angelique and Nathan's children. Preston and Abbie went to the middle school in Holden- Preston in eighth grade, and Abbie in sixth grade.

"Because, they're younger than you. And you know they get migraines from loud noises."

"Preston just turned fourteen, and that's only a year younger than Devon!" Kaiden shot back.

"And dad, Abbie's eleven. Turning twelve soon." Devon added.

"That's enough, they're your siblings, be nice," Mr. Blake narrowed his eyes to look at the demon girls through the mirror.

"No, they aren't," Kaiden snapped.

"Yes, they are. They are your half-siblings!"

"No, they aren't related to us. They are complete strangers living in our house!"

"Why can't they accept that they're your family?!"

"Because they aren't!" Devon answered.

"Yes they are! Their mother is your mother!"

"Our mother is _DEAD_!" Kaiden shouted.

"I'm married to Angelique now, and she's your mother!"

"She's your wife, but not our mother!"

"Danielle is _dead_! Accept it!" Mr. Blake snapped.

"No!" Devon screamed.

"Pardon the intrusion, but she is the reason we're here," Emily motioned to herself then her sister. "Danielle, I mean." All the guys fell silent.

"If she didn't die and the boys weren't kidnapped, then we wouldn't have contracts with them," Bethany elaborated.

"And we wouldn't be doing Kaiden and Devon's every whims to con them out of their souls if they didn't suspect foul play," Emily continued.

"Foul play?" Mr. Blake frowned. The whole idea of the contracts confused the man.

"In the way their mother died," Bethy nodded.

"_Obviously_," Emily scoffed. "Unless you know something that people don't know?" She grinned at the man who was her uncle, in the manner of speaking that most people in town knew.

Mr. Blake used more force than necessary to slam on the brake to slow so that they didn't hit the car in front of them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Blake scowled, pulling up in front if the middle school. "I'm running late, so I'll go in and get them."

Kaiden scoffed as his dad get out of the van. "He makes US ride the bus."

"Well, you're older," Bethany explained.

"So are you," Devon frowned. "Why aren't you complaining?"

"We're silently complaining. Just not vocally, because we were burned at the stake for that," Emily shrugged.

"Right..." Kaiden turned away, looking out the window.

Mr. Blake returned with Preston and Abbie, who walked around the minivan and risked potentially getting run over to open the door on Emily's side of the minivan. Out of the two "cousins," for some reason Preston and Abbie chose Emily as the one to torture the most. Maybe because she was older. Preston climbed in first, then took the back row's seat- behind Emily. Abbie stepped on Emily's foot before stepping over her to cut through the aisle to the middle sea in the back row. Mr. Blake took their backpacks and put them in the trunk- where the high schoolers' backpacks already were.

"Hey _daddy_," Abbie smiled at Mr. Blake as he got back into the driver's seat, "Why were you late today? We were worried. We thought something happened to you."

"No, nothing happened to me, there was some... trouble at Wachusett," Mr. Blake explained carefully.

"Kaiden or Emily?" Preston grinned, since the two of them were more likely to cause trouble than Devon or Bethany. He leaned forward, poking Emily in the ear.

"Keep your vile hands off of me," Emily growled, not looking back at him while wrapping her hand around his wrist and shoving him backwards.

"Ow! Dad! Emily hurt me!" Preston howled.

"Emily, you're already in trouble, don't make it worse," Kaiden sighed.

"Alright," Emily rolled her eyes and released Preston's captive wrist.

"Why do you listen to him? I'll pay you to do whatever _I_ want," Preston frowned.

As tempting as that offer may be, my answer is no," Emily scoffed.

"Why not?" Preston whined.

"Be- _cause._"

"Fine," Preston sighed in defeat.

Kaiden chuckled to himself, then said, "You don't want her as your slave. She's a demon. Straight from hell."

"Kaiden, watch your language!" Mr. Blake input.

"It's a place," Emily responded coolly, "And he's not wrong." The demons couldn't lie- though this was only in regards to their charges- and had taken the habit of just not lying on a regular basis. Tell half-truths and only say half the information, sure, why not? But never lie. Which was especially difficult because the demons actually knew what happened to Danielle- the boy's mother. But the boys wanted to find out by themselves so the girls took this as they didn't have to tell them- they had to find out by their own accord.

"You will NOT swear as long as you live under my roof!" Mr. Blake frowned.

"It's just a _place_," EMily scorned. "Jeez."

"Em..." Bethany warned, and Emily sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Don't forget- I'm still older."

"Not _this_ again," Abbie shook her head. "Just shush up already!" Normally the girl would shriek 'SHUT UP!' but not when the adults were around.

"Hmm... No," the twins chorused at the same time.

Abbie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That's creepy."

"It's mind reading," the two teenage girls shrugged at the same time.

"Creepy," Preston agreed.

"You're creepy," Devon rolled his eyes at his half-brother.

"Now kids, no fighting," Mr. Blake shook his head in annoyance. "I mean it. Or else ALL of you will be punished when we get home."

"That's not fair!" Kaiden cried, turning to look at his father.

"Kaiden, what did I just say?"

"Sorry daddy," Abbie said sweetly. She didn't care about straight up lying to the adults.

"Yeah, sorry dad. Really sorry," Preston added.

"Sure, _you_ play the good guys." Devon scoffed.

"Did you say something, Devon?" Mr. Blake looked in his mirror to see his son.

"Just that I was sorry for fighting."

Preston concealed a 'B.S.' in a coughing fit, but their father didn't notice.

"Thank you. Girls?"

"Sorry." The girls gave the answer he wanted, figuring that they weren't lying if they didn't say what they were sorry for. In this case, they were sorry that he had such terrible children- meaning Preston and Abbie.

"Kaiden?"

"Whatever." Kaiden scorned.

"Kaiden, just say you're sorry," Devon shook his head at his brother's stubbornness.

"Sorry."

"Kaiden..." Mr. Blake frowned.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry, Alright?!" Kaiden snapped.

"Thank you," Mr. Blake nodded as they pulled into their driveway. Desperate to get away from the younger siblings of the family, and also was a little pissed at her twin sister, Bethany climbed out of the car, barely letting it come to a complete stop. She popped the trunk and grabbed her bag, but she left it open before walking into the house. Emily waited for the car to stop before getting out, grabbing her backpack from the trunk before rushing after her sister. Since they both had all of their homework done, they walked into their room, and closed the door.

"Um, is there something that I'm missing here?"

"I just don't understand why you have to be so stupid."

"Stupid?"

"You could have just left the kid alone, Emily."

"And let Kaiden get the shit beaten out of him? Then he would be even more upset than you are!"

"That kid was a dumb ass punk, and he wasn't going to hit Kaiden. You jumped the gun."

"If it was Devon, what would you have done?!"

"I _wouldn't_ have gotten in trouble, that's for damn sure."

"Well, I'm_ sorry_ that I didn't really think that you would be upset!"

"For God's sake, Hadwyn, we're trying to keep a low profile!"

"I'm sorry Darnelle, I didn't think that I would get caught! Besides, I didn't do anything!"

"You could have! Just… It doesn't matter. It's fine. You did the thing you thought was best." She allowed.

Emily ground her teeth together, but didn't say anything. She threw her backpack under her desk and flopped onto her bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have freaked out at you."

"Alright, I guess I can forgive you."

"Well you kinda have to." Bethany shrugged, tossing her bag on her bed and sitting down. "You're sorta stuck with me."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So, I was thinking, and this may just be a terrible idea, but I think that this family needs to be wiped off the face of the earth. You know, to cover our tracks when our work is done."

"Hmmm... Are we going to play the "What Next" game?" Emily sat up and grinned at her sister. Sometimes they would say what they would want to do after they finished their current contracts up. "I would say that after the boys die, just leave. Let them live their lives as a happy family."

"So you think they'd be happier without Kaiden and Devon around too?" Bethany asked. "I almost feel bad."

"Almost." Emily nodded. "But yeah, I mean, I would think so."

"Agreed. Maybe we take away their precious Preston and Abbie, maybe make all of Nathan's stock fail…" She grinned.

"Then it would be only a fair display of our affection."

"Because we just care so deeply for them."

"Exactly." Bethany grinned even wider.

"It would be brilliant. We'd go down in a blaze of glory." She teased.

"And then just wait until the next idiotic person calls us." Emily leaned back on her elbows.

"Honestly you would think that people would've gotten smarter after a few centuries."

"No, not really."

"Maybe after this contract we could find a smart person."

"Hmmm... You think it's possible?"

"Maybe. I hope so."

"I hope so too."

Feeling there was nothing more to say, Bethany glanced at the candles that she had around their room and lit them by just looking.

"Show off."

"This whole low profile thing is kind of a bore. I have to use my powers sometimes."

"Alright, I suppose."

"I dare you to blow them out."

"Dare?"

"Triple dog dare." She nodded.

"Fine." Emily rolled her eyes and blow out the candles with a swipe of her hand through the air.

"Sassy." Bethany grinned as she snapped her fingers and lit them again.

"So are you." Emily shook her head. "So, what now? What excuse are we going to use at dinner tonight so we don't have to eat whatever gunk they cook?"

"One day we'll be able to tell them to suck it."

"One day," Emily agreed. "But not today. We've already pulled that we don't feel well, but that might mean we would be forced to take medicine."

"Which is worse than eating whatever crap the she-devil makes."

"We could say we aren't hungry. But that would be a lie..."

"Well we wouldn't have to tell them what we're actually hungry for…"

"True... What if they question it?"

"We're fairly good at lying… However, for today, I'm thinking fake vomit may be the best option."

"Yes, I suppose. That could raise a whole other boatload of questions though..."

"True… Didn't we eat cafeteria food today?" She teased.

"Hmmm... I can't quite remember..."

"I think that some bullies stole our packed lunches, so we had to buy lunch today, and we have food poisoning."

"Hmmm... Alright. I agree."

"I'll run to the master bathroom, you go ahead to the one near the living room?" Bethany put out the candles.

"Okay." Bethany got off the bed and ran to the master bathroom, using an old spell to conjure up some fake puke that made even her stomach curl.

Without a second thought, Emily did exactly as her sister had, and hoped their plan would work the way they planned. Devon heard them first.

"Dad, something's wrong with Bethany and Emily."

_Something?_ Emily rolled her eyes.

"Devon, Kaiden, go get them for dinner." Angelique commanded.

"But Angelique, they just threw up!"

Knowing saying anything was risky, Emily said slowly, "No, I'm fine. I think it was just the food we had for lunch."

Bethany stumbled into the living room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Emy, you okay?"

Opening the door, Emily had to suppress a smile. "Not really. You?"

"I knew it was a mistake to eat the cafeteria food. Angelique's home lunches are so much better." Since Bethany wasn't facing them, she could smile.

"I guess we shouldn't eat dinner tonight then. We should just go into our rooms and lie down."

Angelique looked at them. On the one hand, she hated being kind to them. On the other, they said they liked her cooking...

"Unless Angelique thinks we should just eat dinner..."

"I suppose you can go to bed." She allowed.

"Thank you, Angelique." And they walked back to their room.

"That was easier than expected. Have to put that one in the notebook." The twins kept a record of every excuse they ever used- for future reference of course. Bethany grabbed the notebook and wrote the tactic down.

"So, now what?"

"Well if we had freedom I'd say we could level a village."

"Since that isn't an option?"

"Well, I don't know."

"That's not a good answer."

"Well of course you don't think so."

"Think of a better answer."

"Hmmmm, well we have relative freedom, within the room that is."

"Within the room is very confining."

"Well if we leave, we blow our cover."

"I know. So, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Noooooo what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" She countered.

"I don't care."

"You suck."

"I know."

"So pick."

"You."

"You. You pick."

"No, you." Emily frowned.

"I hate you so much."

"I hate you too."

"We could read. Or something."

"Or something?" Emily teased.

"We could plot world domination."

"That's always fun. Why not?"

"We could start with Europe."

"Hmmmm, but America is already on a downward spiral."

"That's true. It would be all too easy to overtake it."

"Exactamundo."

"That's not a word." Bethany pointed out.

"Anything is a word once it's been said. A word without a definition, perhaps, but a word none the less."

"Wow, getting technical then?"

"Exactically."

"I can't believe I agreed to spend the rest of eternity with you." She teased.

"I cant believe you did either." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well you agreed, too."

"Yeah, thats true." Emily pulled a map out of her desk. "So, world domination?"

"Yes," Bethany tacked it down. "We start with America and move south to Mexico."

"Then down to south America, or head north to Canada?"

"I think we can leave Canada alone for now. Down to South America."

"Keep going south to Antarctica then."

"Yes. Antarctica seems pointless, but is necessary. We can use it a base, since the cold doesn't bother us."

"So set up base in Antarctica. What is our next move?"

"Africa. Then make our way up through Europe. We'll need extra manpower to take over Russia and Asia."

"West to east with Europe, then Russia, then Asia. Then back to Canada?"

"Yes. I don't think Canada will put up much fight, so it'll be easier to enslave them."

"Yes, i agree. Any country we're missing?"

"I think we have all of them."

"Good." Emily grinned in devilish delight. "Im glad."

"Now all we have to do is free ourselves of this dead weight."

"That won't take too much longer."

"Well you would think they would've figured it out by now."

"Maybe they just need a... nudge in the right direction."

"Are you saying nudge like tell them, or nudge like dig through Nathaniel's email and let them see it?"

"We can't tell them. That's cheating. we may be demons, but at least we're honest ones." Emily chided.

"Yes, I know. We could leave a breadcrumb trail."

"A very long one."

"They're not the smartest."

"Can you blame them? The family they live with, after all?"

"Angelique doesn't help." Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Well, since we've already plotted world domination, shall we plan how to inadvertently tell the boys the truth?"

"Of course. Let's see then..." The twins grabbed a notebook and began spelling out their ideas to get out of the imprisonment of their faustian contracts with Kaiden and Devon.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4...


End file.
